


Hidden Feelings

by ChristmasTownsNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasTownsNightmare/pseuds/ChristmasTownsNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction. This poem was written because of boredom at work. I wrote it for my love of Snape and Alan Rickman. Thank you in advance, hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Feelings

Poetry is a way to escape  
A way of expressing my inner Snape  
Holding onto so much hurt and love inside  
Finally expressing it all before he died  
Simple words can tell so much  
A tear shows the love of Lily's touch  
The grief and heartache he felt inside  
As he held his beloved kneeling by her side  
Though she's gone, he took care of her boy  
Making it seem that he cared for Malfoy  
Laying in the green house taking his last sighs  
Looks at Harry and says, "You have your mothers eyes."  
"Expecto Patronum" would bring out a stag  
Waving his wand like wind in a flag  
Dumbledore finally understood it all  
As the stag jumps out the window off the wall  
"Lily. After all this time?",  
Dumbledore asks.  
The first time Snape changes his mask  
"Always."


End file.
